


I’m Not Sick!!

by MusicalNotes334



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, F/M, George is also a pouty baby, Sick Character, Sickfic, Wholesome, cuteness, george is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalNotes334/pseuds/MusicalNotes334
Summary: George is sick with a bad cold, and now (y/n) has to watch over him. He doesn’t like the idea of her watching over him, and now he’s acting like a baby. Will it go well, or will it just go wrong?
Relationships: George III of the United Kingdom/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I’m Not Sick!!

“I promise you, darling, I’m not si—” George sneezed into his hands. “I’m not sick!!”

“George, stop being such a baby.” (y/n) sighed, wiping his sweat away with a small towel.

“I’m not sick, I promise!” He pouted like a child.

“It’s not my fault someone ran around in the rain yesterday!” (y/n) scoffed, flicking his forehead.

“Ow!” He huffed. “It was fun, at least!!”

“George, sometimes I don’t know why and how you’re a king!!”

“Because I was born a prince!”

He got flicked on the forehead again.

“Ow!! Its true though!!”

“Stop being sarcastic!! Why are you such a baby about this?”

“Because I feel awkward…”

(y/n) faced a fork with a chicken nugget before him, and he opened his mouth and ate it.

“Why though?” She asked, setting the fork down on the bedside table.

“Befwash—” he spoke, food still in his mouth.

“George, you do know that you could’ve finished the nugget in your mouth before talking, right?” (y/n) giggled.

He pouted and swallowed his food before answering, “Because it’s supposed to be the other way around!”

“What, _I’m_ the one who should be sick?” (y/n) chuckled. “That’s rude of a King to say to a lady.”

“Not like that!!”

“Well, it wasn’t that clear enough, George.”

“Shush!” He laughed. “What I mean is, usually, the guy takes care of the girl when they’re sick. But it’s the exact opposite right now, and I feel awkward and a bit mean.”

“What do you mean by mean?” She asked, feeding him another chicken nugget.

This time, he ate his food and swallowed it.

“Because it’s like I’m not nice enough for you to take care of me like this…” He pouted.

(y/n)’s eyebrows rose as she giggled softly.

“Idiot.” She giggled, flicking his nose. “That’s fine! You’re sick, I can take care of you.”

She ruffled his hair and giggled once more. “I promise you, you don’t need to worry.”

She gently kissed him on his head and caressed his cheek.

“Fine, whatever you say, darling.” He chuckled, poking her nose.

“Shut up.” (y/n) scoffed with a smile, flicking George’s forehead. “Now, lay down, get some rest, and get better.”

She giggled and stood up, about to leave him to rest, until George called her.

“Stay.” He huffed, sitting up with his hair a mess. “Please? Who’s going to watch over me if I’m alone?”

(y/n) sighed softly and walked back towards his bed.

“I will—” she said.

George grinned.

“On one condition.”

He pouted.

“You will stop being a baby and you’ll drink your medicine like you should. Got it?”

“I can’t make any promises, but fine…”

“Good, now sleep.”

“Wh—”

“Sleep, George.”

“Fine,”

He huffed and laid back down, (y/n) wiping away his sweat with a face towel.

“Don’t worry,” she giggled. “I’m going to stay here.”

She held his hand and smiled kindly at him.

George blushed softly, not because of his cold, but because of her smile.

Oh, that smile that could bring up cloud nine. That smile that makes his heart flutter, or at least skip a beat. That smile that made him himself smile shyly.

“Th-Thanks…” He chuckled softly, smiling shyly at her.

“Now get some sleep and rest.” (y/n) said, kissing him on his head before sitting on a comfy, velvet seat by the window, watching over him.

Knowing she was here for him, and that she was watching over him and taking care of him, George fell asleep peacefully, a tiny smile on his face.

* * *

The next day, he woke up from a nightmare, shooting up instantly and breathing shakily, sweat falling down his face.

He looked around his room not seeing (y/n) anywhere.

“(y/n)?” He called, only for no reply to come.

“(y/n)?!” He began to get anxious, and he called her name again. “(y/n), where are you?!”

(y/n) came in his room, a worried expression on her face. “George, what’s wrong?”

Once he saw her face, he teared up and got off his bed, tripping over his blanket, falling off the bed and onto the floor.

“George!” (y/n) exclaimed, running to him and holding him in her arms.

He grasped onto her and cried onto her shoulder, surprising her at the sudden action.

“George, what’s wrong?” She gasped, holding him tightly.

Unable to speak properly, or not speak at all, he only cried in reply, grasping onto her back, pulling at her shirt.

(y/n) caressed his back, gently whispering things into his ear to calm him down. She stroked his hair and nuzzled him gently, still whispering into his ear.

Her actions calmed George down, and he faced her, tears still sliding out his eyes and down his face. He grasped onto her shoulders and shakily asked, “Are you going to leave me?”

“What?” (y/n) gasped at the sudden question, holding his hands. “No, I will never leave you, George!”

“P-Promise me…?”

“Yes, I do promise you!”

“Are-Are you sure…?”

“Yes, I’m sure, George! Why would I leave the person who needs me?”

He gasped and gulped, gazing into her eyes with his sore, puffy blue ones. He breathed shakily and loosened his grip on her shoulders, his body becoming soft and less stiff.

(y/n) caressed his cheek and wiped away his tears with her thumb, stroking his hair softly. “What happened? What’s wrong?” She asked softly.

“I-I had a nightmare…” He replied softly and quietly.

“About what?”

“It’s… Stupid.”

“Tell me, I want to know.”

He looked up at her and sniffed. “O-Okay…”

He gulped and looked down sadly, and started off, “I dreamt that you were at the airport, fully-dressed in your casual clothing, luggage next to you. I yelled your name from a crowd, and you turned to me. I felt that little glimmer of hope, even if I were dreaming. Then you turned away, and my heart shattered. Without thinking twice, you walked off, luggage with you. I continued screaming you name, and yet you didn’t turn back, not even once or not even taking a glance. I… My heart broke… I got scared… I got scared that you’d leave me behind the same way everyone did to me…”

He teared up again and sobbed quietly. “I-I didn’t want to lose the one I love the most…”

(y/n) gasped and frowned sadly at his words. She gently caressed his cheek and wiped away his tears again, facing him.

“I would _never_ leave you, George.” She said softly, soft enough for him to hear. “Because I love you. You know that, right?”

George sniffed and smiled a bit. “Y-Yes, I do…”

“Now get up, I made you breakfast.”

“What food?”

“Earl Grey Tea, an Apple Raisin Deep Pie, and a few other pastries that you love.”

“God, darling, you turned into Sebastian Michaelis, haven’t you?”

“No, I just learned from the best King I know~! I’m surprised you even know how to cook and bake.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s true though!”

“Other than that, I’m sick. Can I even eat those?”

“Don’t worry, that’s dessert—”

“Dessert? In 9:00 in the morning?”

“Shh, I was getting ready for dinner and all~! Besides, you probably could, let’s see. Anyways, there’s some pancakes, tea, like I said, and some bread and butter!”

“God, I love you.”

“Yes, you do!”

The two laughed and walked down the stairs to the dining room, and began to eat.

“You’re still sick, right?” (y/n) asked as they ate.

“I feel better slightly, but I still am.” George replied, eating a slice of a pancake.

“I guess I still have to take care of you.”

“No. I’ll do it myself!”

“No, you will lay back and let me take care of you!”

“It’s still awkward!”

“So? You’re the one who’s sick!”

“George pouted.

“Hey, you promised me you wouldn’t be a baby!”

“I said I won’t make any promises!”

“But then you said, and I quote, ‘fine!!’ ”

“Oh my God, fine!”

He pouted still and huffed, stomping his foot on the floor.

“What am I going to do with you?” (y/n) giggled softly, shaking her head in amusement.

“God, I can never get mad at you.” George laughed softly, glancing at her.

“Same here.” (y/n) giggled once more, looking up at him. “So, after this, medicine again, and you will sit still. No running around, got it? You will rest.”

“Yes, _mother._ You’re going to be a great mom in the future, love~!”

“Shut up!!”

She laughed and tossed a towel at George’s face, eating her food again.

“Hey!!” George laughed, taking it off his face. “You’re rude!”

“So are you! Sneezy-McSneezerton!”

“Those insults died _way_ before!!”

“So what? It’s still an insult!”

“Okay then, Ms. Anime-McAnimeton!”

“God, that’s horrible.”

“I know.”

The two laughed once more, George sneezing interrupting them. They sat in silence and soon they began to laugh again.

* * *

After a few more days, George has been starting to feel better, but either way, he was still sick.

“Whee~!” He laughed, running down the stairs. “I feel better now~!”

“No, go back up to your room.” (y/n) turned him around and pushed him up the stairs. “You’re going to cough and it’ll get worse.”

“I won’t cough, love, I’m fi—” he coughed loudly. “Damn it.”

“Told you.” She giggled, holding his hand as they walked up the stairs.

George giggled as well as he sat back down his bed.

“Come here!!” He laughed, grabbing (y/n) by her arm and pulled her into his arms as they fell on the bed, laughing like children.

“George, let go!!” Laughed (y/n) as she tried to escape from the king’s grasp.

“No, darling, it’s been a long time since we last hugged each other like this!!” George laughed, hugging her tightly.

“Because you’re sick, you idiot!!”

“I’m feeling better now~”

“But you’re still sick!!”

Their laughing faded and (y/n) laid atop his chest and faced him, gazing into his baby blue eyes.

“Hey, George?” She asked, a blush on her face so obvious.

“Yes?” He asked, tilting his head like a little puppy.

“Medicine. Now.”

“What—ew, no.”

(y/n) got off of him and giggled.

“If you don’t do so, you’re going to get sick even more, and you and I won’t cuddle.” She winked, standing up and walking off to get his medicine.

“But it’s disgusting!!” He yelled, sitting up.

“It’s not like you’re going to drink the ones children drink, dummy!”

“But still!!”

“Quit it, George.”

He pouted and looked down sadly, just like a little child.

But he smiled and shook his head in amusement. “Ah, she loves me~”

* * *

“(y/n)?” George called, looking around her house. “I let myself in, if it’s okay.”

He looked around still, shutting the door. “(y/n)? Are you home?”

He scoffed and said to himself, “Of course she’s home, wanker, why would her door be unlocked?”

“Unless…” He gasped, and began to run around, looking for her. “(y/n)?!”

He ran up the stairs and went into her room, finding her laying on her bed. He ran to her and sat on her bed, taking her hand.

“(y/n)?” He whispered, still worried. “Are you okay?”

(y/n) opened her eyes and faced him, smiling weakly. “H-Hey…”

“What’s wrong?” George asked, caressing her cheek.

“I’m… I don’t know… I feel sick, so I laid here for a while.”

“I see… I-I’ll take care of you.”

“No, I’m fine—”

“I’m taking care of you, I don’t care what you say.”

He placed a hand on her forehead, and on his neck, feeling her temperature.

“You’re rather hot…” He said softly. “I’ll get you some medicine and soup, if ever.”

He smiled at her softly before he ran off to the kitchen, looking for the medicine she should drink and looked into a few containers, making sure if there’s soup or not. He saw some mushroom soup and he nodded before grabbing a cup and pouring water into it. He brought the medicine and the cup of water upstairs to her room and set them down on the bedside table. He helped (y/n) sit up and he got her medicine ready for her. “Here, drink this.”

(y/n) smiled and chuckled, taking the medicine from his hands. “Thanks, George.”

She drank it down with the cup of water George gave her and she coughed softly afterwards.

“You know,” George chuckled. “You look so helpless like this.”

“Shut up, you’re more helpless than me if I’m not with you.” (y/n) chuckled softly.

“Hey!!” George laughed, rolling his eyes.

He kissed her on her head and smiled, gazing into her eyes. “I’m like that because I love you. Why else would be helpless without you? Then again, I’m helpless with or without you.”

“Okay, George William _Schuyler_ , enough flirts.” (y/n) teased, kissing him on his head too. “I get it, you’re helpless.”

“Yes I am, darling~”

“Enough, God.”

“Aw, come on! You love it if I call you that~!”

He chuckled and kissed her softly, stroking her hair gently as he held by the back of her head. He held her tightly and close in his arms, yet not so close and not so tight, just right to not hurt her. (y/n) gladly kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. This kiss was a normal one, sure, but it was passionate, yet gentle. It felt like time had slowed down around them, but like they care. It’s been weeks since they last kissed. It feels good to kiss one another again after such a long period of time. But of course, they have to pull away to breathe.

“Now, get some rest.” He whispered into her ear, nuzzling her gently. “SO you could get better and then we can cuddle, watch all the anime you know and love, listen to the music you listen to, and everything you want to do, with or without me.”

“Damn, you really know how to make me love you, huh?” (y/n) giggled, nuzzling him too.

“Of course! That’s how and why I love you~!”

The two giggled and gazed into each other’s eyes and smiled at one another, blushing softy.

“Sleep, love.” George smiled, kissing her on her cheek. “I’ll stay here next to you, don’t worry.”

He gently tucked her in, covering her with her blanket and sitting on a nearby, comfy chair. “Sleep, (y/n).”

“I will, George, I will.” (y/n) giggled, laying down and getting comfy. “Thank you, George…”

“No problem, love. I do this because you’ve done enough for me.” George smiled softly at her. “This is one of the many things I’ll do for you in return.”

(y/n) giggled weakly and smiled at him. “I love you, George.”

“I love you too, (y/n).” He smiled back at her. “Now, sleep and get some rest.”

“Okay, _dad._ ” (y/n) giggled.

“Oi.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sleeping.”

With one last giggle, she shut her eyes and she soon fell asleep, cozy and comfy.

George smiled at her sleeping form and chuckled softly to himself. “God, I love and adore that woman…”


End file.
